This application relates to a cooling passage for a platform in a gas turbine component. Gas turbine engines include a compressor which compresses air and delivers it downstream into a combustion section. The air is mixed with fuel in the combustion section and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, which are driven to rotate. In addition, static vanes are positioned adjacent to the turbine rotors to control the flow of the products of combustion.
The turbine rotors carry blades. The blades and the static vanes have airfoils extending from platforms. The blades and vanes are subject to extreme heat, and thus cooling schemes are utilized for each.
It is known to provide a cooling passage in the platform of the vanes and blades to cool the platform on the pressure side. Such passages have an outlet on the pressure side of the platform.